Kitaine Temari/Futari Minako
Kitaine Temari/Futari Minako are two fanloids who are really good friends even with their big diferences. Minako's friend is Chishiki Sakura and Temari's friend is Lulu Megurine . Design Minako: A green sophisticated sailor fuku. Eyes: green Hair: Blue hair, shoulder length with a long ahoge (sometimes her ahoge has it's own mind and it moves depending her mood). Temari: Yellow shirt with short sleeves on a sweater with long black sleeves and a white skirt with yellow details, white shoes and gray leg warmers. Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown hair, tiny side ponytail. Personality Minako: A very active person who likes to make friends, she can be kind of silly some times. Everybody calls her Konata Jr. because they thinks she's Konata Izumi's lost sister (and she is NOT). Minako might have a hyper side, but she might feel depressed when someone ingnores her, that's why Temari's at her side. Linkngs: Play volleyball, sing, dance, act, eat chewing gum. Dislikings: Somebody who makes at Temari any damage, feel ignored, spinach. Fears: Thieves (if someone reveals that is a thief, Minako bursts in panic). Temari: Temari's very shy, innocent, mostly a crybaby and she can be easly scared, but her smile makes a day like perfect, she's Kitaine Mary's Half sister, her old surname was Furikawa, her true parents abandoned her, but when she met Mary, her life changed completely, she changed her surname and joined the little family. Temari cheers up Minako when she's up to something (while it's for a good purpose). Likings: Draw (who she mostly draws are Hachune Miku and Tako Luka), sing with her adoptive sister, watch the stars. Dislikings: Chewing bum on her hair, being treated like an object (and less as an animal). Fears: Yanderes like Kizaine and Zatsune Miku (but she'll confront it sooner or later). Biography ... nothing special in real life. Appearances Still no appearances. Voice configuration Coming soon Minako's future voice configuration would be like a younger version of Tainaka Ritsu's seiyuu Satou Satomi ''(except for the way too cheerful accent, just some slight changes). Temari's future voice would sound similar to Aoki Lapis (but with slight changes, so she would sound childish and shy at the same time, the only problem might be that she sounds pretty breathy, she won't keep straight notes like Yuzuki Yukari). Notable songs Sooner covers: Temari: Daydream flight, Little wish, Asterism (Mostly Aoki Lapis's songs), Just work neet!, ''Take it! Sailor uniform (in other words, the Lucky Star opening, Temari's gonna sing it with Minako, Sakura and Ichigo). Minako: Stop nagging me!, Just work neet! (at the chorus), Yume Miru Kotori, Take it! Sailor uniform, Girly storm shissou stick, Let's go!, forgotten girl. Trivia *Minako is a gamer by nature, winning at almost every videogame is in her bloodstream. *Temari can change the wind's direction with her flute (but she never notices it). *Temari's good when it's about bows and arrows, she's an expert in how to use it. *By an unknown reason, Minako's alergic to spinachs, and because of it, she hates them. Gallery Sound of hope Temari Kitaine y Minako Futari.png|Minako and Temari's first image Sound of hope Kitaine Temari maid.png|Temari works as a half-time maid (with just 12 years old and knows to manage a maid café ...) Sound of hope Kitaine Temari-piggybank.png|Temari doesn't like to think about break things like the piggybank (because she'll think she's gonna kill it). Sound of hope Futari Minako-horrorstories.png|Minako, Temari and Sakura in a pajama party, Minako tells horror stories without knowing that Temari's there. Sound of hope Chishiki Sakura scolds Ichigo.png|Temari always is lost, and because of Ichigo, she never knows where she is. Sound of hope Chibi Temari in archer suit.png|Temari with her archery school uniform (chibi version) Sound of hope Minako with a cosplay.png|Minako loves to create her own cosplays, in this case it's related to the "Kingdom Hearts" videogame Sound of hope Temari with her bow and arrow.png|Temari with her bow and arrow Sound of hope Sweets for Temari anyday.png|Temari loves a lot the sweets, if she wants to go to a bakery or somewhere with any sweets for sale, she always knows where it is External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Characters by Sound of hope